


Далеко, далеко на лугу пасутся ко…

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: AU, Centaurs, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Paint Tool SAI, RPF, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Summary: - Кони?- Кентавры!
Relationships: Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Далеко, далеко на лугу пасутся ко…

[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/20/f718f508abe9aa37f9bd10223c6b049d/png)


End file.
